The New obsession
by I love creepy things
Summary: It has been twelve years since Dracula escaped and then burned on the rooftop. Mary and Simon married and had a daughter named Lisa. At age ten she finds out about Dracula yet will her parents be able to protect her before Dracula claims Lisa as his?
1. Prologue

Yeah it's a new story but I am making it until I figure how to continue the other. Also, for Akatsuki fans, I started the next CotD chapter (the dog one) and edited up to chapter 7 of Kitten Curse. There will be no Ocs for this one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Prologue~<strong>_

It was a peaceful night in London. Besides a couple of night owls **(1) **and party people, everyone seemed warm and snug in their homes. There was no crime being committed and the air seemed warm and comforting. It had been a long time since the London air had been as peace as it was tonight; if only it was as peaceful in a certain home.

"No, Simon, for the last time we are going to leave Lisa out of this!" a 30 year old Mary Sheepered, formally Mary Van Helsing, said strictly, clearing wanting the subject to drop. Simon, Mary's husband, sighed in exhaustion.

"Mary, Lisa has a right to know. You know perfectly well that _he _will go after her if he ever got out. He did the exact same thing with; after all she has _his _blood just like you do. If Lisa knew the truth about that she could take our place as guardian of the vault when we die and she will be better prepared to protect herself." Simon tried to reason with his wife, who he was married with for six years. Mary chewed her bottom lip as her arms hugged her sides, hanging her head as she looked worried.

It had been eight years since Dracula had been _killed _by the sunlight.. Mary, with the help of Simon, returned the burnt body to the silver coffin, which had been found in the green house Dracula took Mary to when she was turned into a vampire **(2)**.

Once the vampire was back where he had been for the last hundred years, Mary and Simon worked on making better traps and enhancing the security. Nether of them wanted a repeat of last time, seeing as it only led to death and kidnap. So, once making sure the new traps were in place and adding a blood sample lock, so _only _Mary and Simon could get in, the both left to let the vampire rot away to nothing.

Two years later Mary and Simon got married and had a baby girl a month later. Both Mary and Simon were terrified that Dracula would go after their daughter like he did with Mary. Their daughter had the blood of Judas Iscariot, the betrayer of Christ and the first vampire. Like Mary Lisa was born with vampire blood. Even locked away Mary feared for her daughter; for years Dracula haunted her dreams so who's to say he wouldn't do it to her?

"Simon, Lisa is only six years old. It's not fair if we take her out of the world of make belief and fairy tails just yet. If you agree to allow her to have a normal childhood, I'll agree to tell her when she turns fifteen." Mary compromised, continuing to chew her bottom lip as her head turned to stair at the bedroom door belonging to her young daughter.

"Yes, Lisa deserves a normal childhood. I just hope _he _doesn't sense her like he did with you. I'd hate to have lie when she asks about those nightmares." Simon said with a sigh, brushing a hand through his short, dark, almost black, hair. "Alright, we will tell her when she turns fifteen." He agreed and they both smiled sadly. Startlingly, they both turned their heads when they heard a tried moan.

Standing in the door of the now opened room was a small six year old girl. Her light brown hair went below her shoulders and was a mess from sleeping on her. Her green eyes were sleepy looking and she was rubbing the left with her hand **(3)**. The little girl was wearing a pink and blue mix night dress and was holding onto a white stuffed bunny with her free hand.

"Lisa? What are you doing out of bed? Did you have a nightmare?" Mary asked in panic, the idea of Dracula already getting to her frightening her like nothing else would. Instead the little girl just shook her head.

"No mommy. I just want some milk. Why do you look scared?" The little girl known as the six year old Lisa asked her mom with curious eyes. Mary just smiled tenderly as she knelled down to hug her daughter.

"It's nothing, hunny. Your daddy will go get you some milk and I will stay with you, alright?" Mary asked while Simon had already left to get the milk. Lisa smiled up at her mom and hugged her leg without dropping her bunny.

"I love you mommy." The girl said cutely, giggling while Mary nearly felt her heart break. Then and their she decided to do anything to protect Lisa, even if it would result in taking her own life.

* * *

><p>The chapter is short since it isn't actually chapter 1 yet. Chapter 1 will take place in the furture but NOT at age 15 ;)<p>

**(1) **By that I meant night people, now actually owls.

**(2) **I think it was a green house. That's what it looked like anyway

**(3) **Note that I tried finding things like eye color and couldn't see and I was too lazy to look too hard.


	2. Chapter 1

Here is chapter one and I hope you like how it turned out :) oh and to warn you I might kill Simon and Mary off within time. Also Dracula will look like the Dracula from Dracula 2000, not the sequel

* * *

><p><strong>~Four years later~<strong>

How did it ever come to this? How did Lisa Sheepered end up in the family vault that had been locked for the past twelve years? Why was it that a white smokey fog was creeping out of the silver coffin and surrounding the confused and slightly scared young girl? Lisa didn't attend for any of this to happen; she had just wanted a good place to hide.

**~Earlier that day~**

"Come on, lets play hide and seek." A boy names Robin Cox, a friend and classmate of Lisa's said with a grin on his freckled face. A girl named Sarah Links grinned at the idea while Lisa frowned.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Lisa had invited four of her best friends from school over to play. It had been a while since the last time Lisa had been allowed any friends, seeing as how busy her parents normally kept her. On most Saturdays she helped in the shop, Sundays they went to church and she usually had homework after school. Yet the shop had been closed for today so Lisa and her friends were now playing in her room.

"Well, if we are going to play we have to be very careful; we can't play around my parent's antique shop." Lisa said nervously as she gazed around at her four friends. Another boy, who's name was David Lovely, smiled brightly.

"Don't worry Lisa, we don't want to make your parents mad. We'll stay out of the shop but the front lobby counts as hiding space." The boy said with a goofy grin, the black glasses on his face completing the silly look. The other ten year old children smiled as Lisa nodded.

"Alright, then lets play. From the front lobby to my family's living area's count as hiding space; just stay out of my room, OK?" Lisa asked and suddenly smiled childishly, "NOT IT!" She shouted with a giggle, which was copied by the four other children and said last by Alexandria Fox.

"OK Alexandria, count down from fifty to give us time to hide. The last person found wins. In fact how about we make it interesting. The winner gets five dollars each from the others.." Robin explained the rules. The others smiled at the idea of money and quickly agreed.

"What about me? How will I win?" Alexandria asked, crossing her arms at finding the idea a little unfair. She needed a way to win or else it really **would **be unfair. Lisa tapped her chin in thought.

"How about if you can find all of us within the first hour and a half? This place is huge so it will take a while to find everyone." Lisa explained her offer. The others nodded their heads in agreement to the fairness.

"Where should I start counting? You said you didn't want anyone hiding in your room but can we use it as the counting room?" Alexandria asked Lisa, thinking of no other place that they were allowed and wouldn't be used to hide in. Lisa thought about it for a moment, thinking no one would go through her things, and nodded.

"Yeah I'm OK with that. Just please don't through my things while I am not here." Lisa said with a slight frown, feeling slightly worried. Her friends were a little confused by her sudden look but just looked at each other and didn't question it.

Lisa had a lot of things most children her age would consider weird for a ten year old girl. Unlike any other ten year old girls, Lisa was more interested in the supernatural instead of princesses. Lisa was more interested in vampires than she was in fairies. She didn't know where this interest came from but she determined it was just in her blood.

So, as Alexandria started to count, Lisa, Robin, Sarah and David filed out of the room to find places to hide. Robin decided to hide in the pantry that was in the kitchen. Sarah hid behind a potted tree that was in the living room. David was a bit braver and, holding his breath, hid in the dirty laundry hamper that was downstairs in the washing room.

Lisa went down to the lobby and headed to hide behind the front security desk; until she saw the family vault. A big grin came onto Lisa's face as she made her way over to the security, blood sample lock. Lisa was told that the vault was once broken into two years before she was born. Her parents told her that a blood sample was the only thing robbers couldn't hack seeing as the Sheepered family didn't donate blood.

Now, she knew it would be cheating since no one else would get it, but Lisa saw it as the best hiding place that would help her get that twenty dollars. Lisa had been wanting to buy the Bram Stoker's Dracula book for a while now but nether Mary or Simon would buy it for her. So she had been saving up to buy herself her own copy. Twenty dollars would help her complete her goal and she could even get the book today if she talked her parents into taking her.

Lisa took out a small silver pocket knife out of her pocket. Simon had given it to her just last month and she kept it hidden, seeing as a pocket knife for a ten year old wasn't normal. Flipping the knife open, Lisa slowly and carefully cut her finger until a drop of blood fell into the lock and began to open the lock. Seeing as she had both Mary and Simon's blood, she was the only one besides them that could open it; if they didn't want her to they shouldn't have told her how.

A strange and cold wind rushed out of the vault to meet the ten year old's tender, warm skin. Lisa shivered but felt a thrill of excitement run down her back; never before had she been in the vault as he parents had forbidden it. Normally Lisa was a good little girl that wouldn't hesitate to listen to her parents and yet she was despite for money for that book. So, taking a slow step, Lisa entered the Van Helsing family vault.

Seeing that there was no lock or handle on the inside of the vault door, Lisa knew she'd have to leave the door open for a way to get out. Maybe her friends would just think that her parents were counting the family money so they wouldn't come in. Lisa didn't think of anyone else coming in the closed store, as their home was upstairs, and deciding to enter the vault to rob it. She did know her parents would be upset in her but it would all be worth it for the money.

Lisa walked down the hall of the vault, confused yet interested in what she saw. The walls were made of dirt with small shelves dug out of them There were a few unlit candles around the room and on a few of the shelves. Yet most of the shelves contained a skull with fangs.

"Vampire Heads. That's so cool **(1)**." Lisa whispered out loud, smiling to herself as she tried to keep quiet. With the way Alexandria counted she probably already started looking by now.

Lisa suddenly jumped at the sound of a soft, male sigh. The young girl quickly looked all around her but found no one there. Gathering her nerves, Lisa took her eyes off the skulls and walked into another room that help items that looked to be a few hundred years old. There were old candle sticks, books, old paintings and even a horse carriage **(2). **Seeing as how old these things were, and some even looked rare, Lisa guessed that the items could be worth a few hundred each.

Again Lisa jumped at hearing a sigh, only this time it was closer, deeper and clearer. It sounded like a man but, if it was Simon, he would probably yell at Lisa for being in here, not sigh. The ten year old girl looked down the passage way, noticing another hallway. Curiosity taking the better of her, Lisa walked down the path, only to meet a blocked off door.

"Um, hello?" Lisa called, half expecting somebody to answer her. Instead Lisa was startled as a rat ran by her and pushed its way into a rather big hole into the next room.

Noticing that some of the board that covered the hole were loose, Lisa walked over and took out her knife to prey them away the door. The first two boards were easy for the ten year old, as they nailing had come loose. It was the third board that was difficult. Although there was now enough space for Lisa to crawl through so she just gave up and crawled to the other side.

Instantly Lisa had to cover her nose as the stench of death hit her. All around were dead rats, bird and a couple bats; all which looked to have blood on their fur. Dull sunset sunlight was shining through cracks in the ceiling, surrounding a large silver coffin which was covered in crosses which sat on a slab of stone. Lisa felt another cold shiver go down her back as she saw that most of the dead animals surrounded the coffin.

"Why does mom and dad have a coffin down here? Why was it locked up like this and why didn't they want me to know about it?" Lisa whispered to herself, having completely forgotten about the hide and seek game as well as the twenty dollars.

As if reacting to her voice, a sudden white smoky fog started to pour out of the coffin by the crosses. Confused, Lisa started to back up towards the door she had come through, now feeling a bit uneasy and wanting to leave. Yet, before she could get to the other side, some of the smoke appeared behind her and pushed on her back as if a person. Lisa was only confused for a second before she screamed as spikes came swinging down, now covering the door. Whatever the fog was, it had just saved her life.

_"Lisa." _A raspy soft whisper of a male came from inside the coffin and Lisa could only stare at it with wide eyes. Even more smoke poured out of the coffin as she stared at it.

'No, it's impossible. It can't be a vampire. They aren't actually real; are they?' She thought to herself but suddenly remembered the skulls and items. Among those items were old looking weapons; vampire hunting looking weapons.

_"Lisa, please let me out. Open the coffin, Lisa." _The man's voice said once again. Lisa shivered once again although, like the first time, it was in excitement.

"Who are you? Why should I trust you?" Lisa asked, slowly inching closer to the coffin as the smoke surrounded her like a damp blanket. She heard a dry laugh come from the coffin, as if the person's throat was lacking liquid.

_"Your parents locked me in here twelve years ago. Don't you want to know the truth, Lisa? Lisa, please set free and I will tell you whatever you want to know." _The man's voice pleaded and Lisa gulped, now feeling nervous. Her parents knew about this and yet they never told her. Lisa felt sad, betrayed and she wanted to know the truth.

"How... how do I open it?" Lisa stuttered, not sure if she should be listening to this man, or vampire as she suspected.

Her parents must know about this, if they were truthfully the ones to lock him away. They must have had a reason to keep it secret from her all this time. Yet, what would have been the danger in letting her know vampires were real and there was one locked up in the family vault? A locked up vampire was a harmless vampire in Lisa's eyes. A muffled contented sigh was heard from inside the coffin.

_"Thank you my dear. Turn the left cross to the right and the coffin will open_." The man instructed and Lisa did just that. The coffin lid swung opened and smoke filled out like hornet escaping poisonous gas.

Once the smoke cleared Lisa saw a pale man with curly brown hair and closed eyes. His clothes looked burned and barely held together. His body looked burn in parts and it made Lisa shiver. **(3) **The young girl couldn't stop her startled gasp as the man's eyes suddenly opened, looked over at her and he sat up slowly.

"You... you _are_ Mary's daughter. You... are real **(4)**." He whispered as he reached out a bunt looking hand to touch her face. Frozen in fear and amazement, Lisa couldn't move as the vampire's hand stroked her cheek.

The ten year old girl felt like she was in some kind of trance as she watched the vampire look at her, his fangs poking from his top lip. She knew she should have been more aware and alert, seeing as she was all alone with a vampire that drank human blood. Yet he had mentioned that her parents were involved and it brought up so many questions that she wanted to ask. Yet, before ether of them could do anything at all, a loud siren sound began to go off, causing the vampire to let go of Lisa and look up in annoyance.

"They'll be here soon. I have to go." The vampire mumbled just as annoyed as he suddenly disappeared from the coffin in a puff of smoke. A moment later he was standing next to Lisa as spikes fell down on the empty coffin.

"Wha..." Lisa began to ask but the vampire cut her off by grabbing her chin and making her look into his eyes.

"Shhh. It is time for you to sleep, Lisa. For now I have to go and regain my strength but I promise I'll will return for you, my princess." The man whispered as his green eyes began to tint to red. Lisa found herself powerless and helpless as she began to fall onto the cement ground and the vampire turned into smoke, disappearing through the now night sky seconds before the oncoming built could even graze him.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>She doesn't believe in real vampires yet, she is just interested in them and that is what they look like to her

**(2) **That was just made up by me. I am just thinking of the things I saw and thinking of things that might be down there

**(3) **He healed a bit from all the animal blood

**(4) **Next chap will be really long as it will explain this and who shot at Dracula


	3. Chapter 2

I don't care if I get a lot of reviews/comments or readers. I post it because I like to write. Here is chapter two. Oh and I think I might time skip again, only five years though

* * *

><p><strong>~Earlier with Mary and Simon~ <strong>

"Simon, I'm getting really worried about Lisa. She is getting much too interested in vampires; she'd determined to get that Dracula book." Mary said with an uneasy frown while she watched her husband examine an old vampire hunter gun that was cased in silver. Simon sighed as he put the gun away.

"Yes, I agree with you. I'm starting to fear that _his _blood is starting to affect her own. I think we need to be extra careful from now on. I have a really bad feeling that something is about to happen." Simon replied as he brushed a hand through his dark brown hair. Mary crossed her arms and chewed on the thumb of her other hand.

"Simon, my dreams of him stopped ten years ago. Even after we locked him away he would still haunt me. Yet, once Lisa was born..." Mary cut herself off, not wanting to continue her own thought for just the thought put a shiver down her back. Simon frowned as he walked to his wife, hugging her comfortingly.

"Mary, Lisa is going to be safe. _He _locked up and cannot hurt Lisa. Not once as she complained or mentioned when she has had a dream about him. In five years we will tell Lisa the truth." Simon said soothingly, rubbing Mary's back but it didn't comfort the woman one bit. Somewhere in her own blood, the blood that had once belonged Dracula was stirring. She could just feel that he was still alive and just waiting to become free.

"But what if Lisa hates us for not telling her the truth sooner? You know her interest in vampires. She won't understand what Dracula has done to us." Mary started to sob in fear of what hadn't even happened yet and Simon cringed at the name of the vampire. Ever since Dracula tried to make Mary kill him, Simon never wanted to say his name, ether of them, ever again.

"Mary, please calm down. Lisa is a smart young girl, she'll understand. That vampire is the reason she'll never get to see her grandfather." Simon said, cupping Mary's face with one hand as the other dried the tears off of her face. Mary smiled weakly as she nodded her head, trying to push her fear to the back of her mind and be strong for her daughter.

Before the two could do anything else, both their eyes widened in fear as they heard the alarm in the vault go off. Nether neither Mary nor Simon said anything, they just both went into action. Simon grabbed the gun he had been looking at earlier while Mary left to go find Lisa and her friend before Dracula ever could.

Simon rushed downstairs and noticed right away that the vault was open. Yet the only way to open the vault was to use their blood for the DNA scanner. He and Mary had been upstairs in the office all day so that only left...

"Lisa... No!" Simon whispered, his eyes widening in fear. Besides him and Mary, Lisa was the only other one that could open the vault seeing as she shared both of their DNA.

"Lisa?" Simon yelled as he entered the vault running. He ran past the vampire skulls, the artifacts and ended up in front of the blocked off door.

Simon paled as he noticed that the boards had been removed and the door was opened but covered by the spikes. Acting fast, Simon grabbed the hidden lever that made the spikes rise and turned off so they wouldn't kill him when he left. He rushed into the room only to see the burnt looking vampire stand next to his fainting daughter. Simon aimed the gun at the vampire's head and shot but Dracula escaped before the built could even graze him.

"DAMN IT!" Simon shouted, his voice echoing through the vault. A second later his echo was over taken by the loud sound of shoes slapping on the ground, moments later Mary entering the room.

"Simon, I couldn't find Lisa. Her friends said they were playing hide and seek and that she headed for the lobby! I sent the other children home but I still can't find our daughter." Mary said worryingly. Her face was red in sweat, she was huffing from all the running she did and her eyes held fear which got worse when she noticed her daughter laying on the cement floor right next to the coffin.

"The bastard! He got to her!" Simon shouted while Mary dropped to her knees, grabbed her daughter and pulled her against her chest. The woman then frantically searched for a pair of bite marks before thanking god to see Lisa's neck untouched.

"He didn't bite her, she is still alive. I don't know what he did to her." Mary said as tears fell down her face. Simon gave up looking at his day light trap **(1) **before walking behind Mary and looked down at his daughter.

"We will just have to wait and pray to god that that monster did nothing to hurt our little girl." Simon said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Mary dried her eyes with one hand as she then placed it on Simon's.

"I swear to god himself I am going to kill that bastard. First he let those brides kill my father, then he tries to make me kill you. Now he is targeting our daughter." She sniffled, wiping the snot that ran down her nose with her sleeve. Mary's voice was bitter and filled with so much rage it made Simon tense, yet he didn't hesitate to agree with his wife.

"We will kill him together and this time we will bury him under cement so no one will be able to find him. Here, give me Lisa. Go call your friend from New Orleans, that David person. He's a priest, right?" Simon asked as he took Lisa from Mary and headed toward the door, looking behind him at his wife. Mary stood slowly as she nodded.

"Yes he is. Do you think he can help us?" Mary asked, hope in her voice.

David was the one that she first person she had mentioned Dracula too, before she even knew he was a vampire and even real at all. At first David didn't seem to believe Mary when she told him her dreams and visions were real, but after they showed him the burnt body of Dracula, he apologized for not believing her sooner and even promised to help in any way he could.

"Yes. I want to see if he can bless her in god's name, undo whatever that monster did to her." Simon replied as he turned his head away, walking with Mary out of the vault. The woman nodded her head and walked to the front desk as soon as they left the vault.

"I'll call David right now. Take Lisa into our bedroom and stay with her. We don't know where Dracula could have gone; he can still be in this area for all we know. God help those children got well enough away." Mary said with slight worry at the last part as she dialled in the phone number. Simon frowned, also in worry, as nodded his head without words and hurried off to his and Mary's room, not planning to leave until David got there.

**~Time skip~**

"How long as she been like this?" David **(2) **asked as he sat beside the sleeping child. It was already noon the next day, as the plane ride took a lot longer than thought to be, but Lisa was still in her trance of sleep.

"She's been sleeping like this since I found her at nine thirty at night. _He _had been standing next to her before _he_ ran away. I know that monster has something to do with this." Simon said as he took his daughters hand, rubbing it softly but the girl didn't even flinch. Mary was pacing on the other side of the room, one arm around her chest as she chewed on the thumbnail of her other hand.

David gently pulled open the young girl's eyelid to get a look at the eye. It was looking down as she continued to sleep. The priest took out a small flashlight that doctors used, clicked it on and shone it into Lisa's eye. The eye twitched, as if bothered, but did not look up. With a sigh David let go of Lisa's eyelid, turned off the light and looked at his old friend and her husband.

"I think she is just hypnotized; in a sleeping trance." He reported and the Sheepered couple felt slightly relieved. At least they now knew the worst of what could have happened didn't.

"Lisa has always been a deep sleeper. Simon and I always need to wake her in the mornings for school and it normally takes her half an hour to fully get out of bed. Sometime she won't wake at all and we have to dump water on her face." Mary said, lowering her one hand from her mouth as she looked hopefully at Simon. Simon's head snapped up in realization and hope as he suddenly darted to the kitchen, soon coming back with a glass of water.

"Lisa, wake up." Simon said strictly, as if she were sleeping in from school instead under a vampire's trance. He hopped it would be the thing to work as he dumped the cold water onto Lisa's face.

Within seconds of the water hitting her face, Lisa's eyes popped open and she sat up quickly. The young girl coughed as if some of the water got into her lungs. The child then quickly scanned her surroundings, confused to why she was in her parent's room with a strange man and her parents with her.

"Lisa! Thank god you're alright!" Mary shouted and hugged her daughter, followed by Simon hugging her from the opposite side. Lisa grunted as she tried to push them away.

"Mom, dad, you're hurting me. I feel like a ham sandwich." Lisa whined frowning. She was confused to why her parents were hugging her so tightly and why the man, who she noticed was in a priest uniform, was looking at her in worry as well.

David cleared his throat to get the couple's attention. Mary and Simon let go of their daughter to look at David. They both know that he wanted to question Lisa about what she saw and if she even remembered it. For all they knew Dracula could have made her forget all about him, yet it seemed unlikely if he wanted her as his own.

So Simon and Mary got off the bed and went to the other side of the bedroom, keeping their eyes on their daughter and being ready to tell her the truth if they needed to. Father David walked over and sat on the bed beside Lisa, smiling warmly. Lisa only looked at him in confusion, unsure why a priest looking man was here with her.

"Hello, Lisa. My name is David; I'm a old friend of your mother's. They asked me to come here because your father found you in the vault. What do you remember what happened while you were inside that vault?" David asked so serious it confused the ten year old girl. Although, noticing her parents looked weirdly worried, Lisa blinked a few times as she tried to remember.

"I remember going to hide in there because my friends made a bet with our hide and seek game. The last person found gets twenty dollars. I remember seeing weird skulls on shelves; they looked like vampire skulls. Then I remember a room with a bunch of eighteenth century things. I must have fallen asleep after that because I think I dreamed about a vampire.

He was in a silver coffin and he kept asking me to let him out. He said mom and dad put him in there twelve years ago and promised to tell me the truth if I freed him. I remember, in the dream, I opened the coffin and a burnt looking man with fangs was in there. He touched my face before turning into smoke to leave the coffin. Spikes fell on the coffin and the last thing I saw was his green eyes turning red. The last thing I heard was him calling me princess." Lisa said as she recalled her so called dream. Mary was covering her mouth with one hand as she shook in fear as Simon held onto her comfortingly.

David smiled warmly as he stood up from the bed and walked over to the parents. Lisa stayed on the bed as she watched the tree adults leave the room, probably to talk in privacy. Although, being over curious, Lisa quietly got out of bed and went near the door so she could hear what her parents and the man were talking about.

"She thinks is was all a dream. In a way that really scares me." Lisa heard the man named David tell her parents. Lisa heard her parents both sigh, which confused the young child.

"Lisa is in danger. He called her Princes; he's going to go after her. We can't let that happen." The voice of Lisa's mother said in a weirdly sad voice. Lisa was now really confused; why were they talking about her dream as if it really happened?

"That monster is looking for a mate, like he did with you, Mary. Lisa is too young for him right now. The best thing that could happen was if he were to wait a few years. It'd give us time to try to hunt him down and train Lisa." Simon's voice was so serious it put a shiver down Lisa's back. She frowned as she remembered the dream, seeing no way how it could be real; vampire just didn't exist no matter how exciting it would be.

"I suggest you wait a while before you tell her. It might be best if you don't train her to be a vampire hunter. Dracula has a hypnotic power over women and he can easily use it against her." David's voice said again and Lisa's young eyes widen in shock.

'Did he just say Dracula and vampire hunter? Is this some kind of joke; do they know I'm listening in and teasing me... or was my dream real?' Lisa thought as she pulled herself away from the door to think about it. Now that she recalled her _dream _she remembered how the cold burnt hand felt on her check; the dry flakes of skin lightly scratching her.

"Alright, we'll wait then. We'll wait and see if Lisa starts having nightmares about that monster. If everything goes well we won't tell her until we first planned. We'll tell Lisa everything on her fifteenth birthday." Lisa's father sounded like he was agreeing with something. Softly cursing to herself **(3)** for not paying enough attention Lisa quickly got back into the bed second before the door opened.

"Well, it was very nice to meet the daughter of one of my old friends but I must leave now." David said, looking at the girl with a soft smile. Lisa smiled back brightly, acting as if she knew nothing of what he and her parents talked about.

"Goodbye Father David." Lisa waved her hand, giggling happily. Unnoticed to her, Simon and Mary exchanged nervous looks; Lisa seemed much too happy for someone that had a _nightmare_.

"Just give me a call if you need my help." David whispered to the two adults before he exited the room. With the priest gone, Simon and Mary forced smiles as they looked at their daughter.

"So, what would you like for lunch?" Simon said in a chipper tone, clapping his hand together. Lisa grinned wide as she jumped out of the bed.

"Can we go out to Wendy's?" The ten year old asked, eager to go to her favorite fast food restaurant. The Sheepered parents couldn't help but laugh; Lisa was just so innocent and they wanted her to stay this innocent for as long as she could.

**~With Dracula/16 hours ago~**

After being trapped for twelve years Dracula was feeling light headed and weakened by the lack of blood. Although, thanks to the new traps Mary and Simon installed, it allowed small animals to enter. The vampire had a bit of strength left and caused his smoke to guide the creatures over the coffin before he'd crush their throats so the blood would spill in the coffin. Also he was nowhere near as weak as he was last time; twelve years was nothing compared to over one hundred.

Dracula also resisted fighting to get out, as it did nothing the last time; he could only wait for something to go wrong like it did last time. So, to pass the time he would just sleep and dream. Most of his dreams contained of Mary and once in a while he'd ask to be set free, though, of course the answer was always no.

Dracula did feel a need to get revenge on Mary; she had betrayed him and then locked him back up even after he realized her from the curse. He didn't want to kill her like he did with Abraham, since he still had feelings for her, but he knew she needed to be punished.

Although, after only two years of being inside the coffin, Dracula's dreams of Mary stopped and they were replaced by dreams of a baby girl. The vampire wasn't sure what to think of it. Was it a sign that Mary had a baby, as the last time he had a dream like this, Mary was the baby. Or was he finally going crazy, his mind so hurt by Mary's betrayal that it made up a replacement.

None the less Dracula kept having dreams of this young girl named Lisa for ten years. He watched her grow and would talk to her once in a while. The vampire was surprised that the girl didn't show fear like how Mary always did; with Mary it almost made her think she was going crazy. Dracula knew that, by chance this girl really _was_ Mary's daughter; he would make her his mate. She'd be his and he be hers. Not even the girl's parents would stop him, as he would kill them if needed; even Mary if he couldn't convince her to come back to him.

Dracula was sure he was dreaming when he heard Lisa's voice lightly echo through the vault. Yet, dream or somehow real, it made the vampire sigh contently. How he wished he could see Lisa in real life instead of just her dreams. His perfect revenge on Mary would be to kidnap her child and raise her as his own until she was old enough to be his mate.

So the vampire called her name softly, and he suddenly saw her in his chamber **(4)**. There she was, staring as his coffin while the smoke poured out. He saw the girl back towards the door she had come from and, acting quickly, he controlled his smoke to rush behind her to push her forwards before the spikes would swing down to kill her.

Once he was sure the girl would be safe he called out her name, watching as her eyes widened in shock, looking at his coffin. He smirked softly at her thoughts; clearly Mary and that pest Simon never told her about him yet. Stupid mistake seeing as he now had the advantage.

"Lisa, please let me out. Open the coffin, Lisa."He begged, making himself seem pathetic to gain pity. Dracula smirked, satisfied as he watched the girl slowly walk to his coffin, even after questioning why she should trust him.

'Heh, she is already under my influence. She'll be much easier to control than Mary was. I hope this is all real.' The vampire thought to himself while he uttered a bitter chuckle.

"Your parents locked me in here twelve years ago. Don't you want to know the truth, Lisa? Lisa, please set free and I will tell you whatever you want to know." Dracula promised and meant it. If he could make her hate her parents it would just end up better for him.

Dracula smiled when the young girl asked how she opened the coffin. He wasn't even using his power on her; not that he actually could; she was just trusting him because she wanted to. The vampire gave her the instructions to how to open the coffin and second later he was opening his eyes to see the girl standing next to the coffin. He was no dreaming; Lisa was indeed real.

If his heart still would have worked, Dracula knew it would have ether stopped for a moment or speed up. The girl he had dreamed about for twelve years was real. He couldn't help himself as he sat up in the coffin and reached out a hand to touch her cheek. The girl didn't even flinch and it made his lips twitch into a pleased smile. He wanted to go further, his blood lust starting to take over, but he was suddenly interrupted by the security alarm.

Cursing to himself, the vampire used what power he had to turn into smoke to leave the coffin quickly, before the spikes could hurt him. He quickly reappeared beside the young child before hypnotizing her before she could even say one word. At that time Simon entered the room and Dracula took his escape, knowing he lacked too much blood to hold up a fight with a hunter.

**~Now~**

Dracula was resting in a cemetery crept, which was void of sunlight and had tuns of room since the crept held only a cremated rich people family. The vampire, still wake, only looked at the vases with a slight amused smile.

"What's the point of getting them cremated if the person does not wish to keep them? Even as ashes they remain spoiled." He said to himself, chuckling softly as he leaned back against the stone wall. Closing his eyes, the vampire tilted his head up and thought of Lisa.

He didn't want to leave her back in the vault; Dracula wanted to talk her with him but he knew he couldn't. For one thing he was too weak to transport away with her and he'd probably end up biting her. He had little control of himself that night and only had control in the vault from his surprise and happiness. It was when he got outside that he lost control of his blood lust.

When Dracula got outside he had searched for the strongest of men that he could find. He quickly got his strength back after he drained the bodies of three men. He didn't care if they'd turn into vampires as the hunters would kill them if the sun already didn't. He hadn't bothered look for any brides yet as he didn't need them right away. Once he was settled, and had a house of his own, then he would look for some brides before working on his plan to kidnap Lisa Sheepered.

Perhaps he'd wait five years and allow her parents to think he lost interest. Oh yes, that would be just perfect and the looks of shock on the two human's faces would just make his revenge complete. Chuckling to himself, Dracula laid himself down to allow himself sleep, hoping to have dreams of Lisa.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>He means those cracks in the ceiling. I also watched the movie again last night and saw that sunlight came through where the spikes had been

**(2) **He has no last name that I know of. It just says Father David

**(3) **I know Mary should have said something like; he couldn't hypnotize me, but she said that when Lisa wasn't listening, OK? Also Lisa only says Dammit

**(4) **It's like he is some kind of ghost or he is part of the fog

**(bonus) **Oops, I forgot to say earlier that Lisa as had dreams of Dracula, but I didn't know how to add it. I will mention it in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, for those that actually read this give **Kinded Isa**'s Dracula 2000 story a look. It isn't in the Dracula 2000 story list, as some don't appear in the lists. But I read her story and liked it so I am recommending it. It is called;** Dracula 2000 Blood of my Blood. **Also a story that isn't in the list called **Blood of My Blood? Just Freakin Peachy** by grimmylikesazrael

Now, this chapter was going to time skip 2 years but I wanted to make a chapter to show how Dracula found his brides. I was just going to talk about it but it is a little tricky for me. So I think the next chapter will be the time skip... maybe... No

Now I want to warn you that some chapters might get really long; like maybe 5000 words. Oh and I want a twist to the story so Lisa and Dracula wont become mates. But he will still kidnap her and maybe turn her; I am still thinking. If I full through with this Dracula wont end up with Lisa but there might be a sequel

* * *

><p><strong>~1 month later~<strong>

**~The first Bride~**

It had been a month since his escape and so far Dracula had the luck of avoiding any hunters; not that there were many to avoid to begin with. Perhaps they all believed vampires were extincted seeing as he was the only one that could turn humans and he hadn't been a round to make any new ones. It didn't matter to him, it just made things much easier. Although he had expected Simon or Mary to come for him around this time. They were probably taking care of their daughter instead.

Just the thought of Lisa made the vampire smirk. He decided it'd be best to wait a few years before he went back to take her. First he had to prepare a lot of things and he didn't know if he could raise her to a certain age before he felt the need to drink from her. For now he would just look for his brides.

Because of what happened in the past Dracula wasn't going to pick the first women he saw as brides like he did with Solina and Victoria. They were good brides but he could have gone without their jealousy for Mary. Even Lucy, who was Mary's supposing best friend, mocked her about having Dracula's blood and killing her father. Dracula figured if his brides weren't as jealous as the last three maybe Lisa wouldn't have a reason to fear him; although that also counted on if Mary and Simon didn't talk about him yet.

Dracula had also already found a house a week after his escape. It was a three story large house with tons of room. It would fit himself, his brides, Lisa once he took her and some servants if he ever wanted them. There was even a basement that he turned into a prison cell. Now, if he saw fit, he could torture those he wished not to feed on right away. Perhaps Simon would end up there; it was just a matter of time.

As the vampire walked into a near by park he looked to a bench where he saw a attractive woman sitting. The woman had long blond hair which was up in a pony tail and her light brown eyes shone as she gently tossed blue berries to some owls that were feeding. Sitting beside the woman was a bag of baby carrots.

If he had to guess, Dracula would think this woman was in her mid twenties, not too old and yet not too young for his liking. He could also tell, by the scent of her skin, that this woman never ate meat; she was a vegetarian. This made the the two thousand year old vampire smirk in delight. It had been a long time since he had feed from a vegetarian and he found their blood one of the healthiest he'd ever get.

Deciding he wanted to watch her for a moment, Dracula turned himself into a wolf and walked over to the woman. As he approached the owls flew away, scared to be eaten, and the woman turned to see a him walking towards her.

"Oh... where did you come from? Did you escape from the zoo?" The woman asked as she stood off of the bench and knelt on the ground to be eye level with the _wolf_. Dracula blinked his green eyes, making himself seem innocent by tilting his head.

The woman, who's name was Tammy Wedsterman, no relation to Lucy Westerman, smiled at the big dog like creature. Reaching out her hand, Dracula watched as the human woman started to scratch behind his ear. Just from studying her the vampire could tell that the woman was a nature lover and, if she treated animals this kind, he wondered how she would treat Lisa. Well if things don't turn out the way he wants he could always kill and replace this girl.

So, while Tammy got distracted by a sound behind her, Dracula quickly turned back into his _human _form and knelt down so he would stay eye level. As soon as the woman turned back her eyes widened in shock to see a man replacing the wolf that had been standing there a moment ago. She would have jumped up and screamed in surprise but, at that moment, her eyes were caught in his.

Dracula grinned when he saw this. Even when locked away for another twelve years he never lost his charm. The vampire slowly stood up, silently commanding that the woman do the same, which she did. Dracula's grin widened as he held out his hand for her to take; this was much too easy. The woman was already hypnotized and taking his hand. In no time at all, Dracula had pulled her closer and sank his fangs within her neck.

Tammy let a soft gasp escape her throat but she did not struggle in the vampire's grip. Tammy didn't even realize that a vampire was sucking the blood out of her. All the woman focused on was the way the man was making her body feel. It felt really good to Tammy; she wanted him to continue and never stop. At that Dracula smiled against the woman's skin, sucking more and more of her blood, pulling away when he felt her go limp in his arms.

"One bride down, two more to go." He whispered, allowing some stray blood to roll down his lips while he stroked a hand through the woman's blond hair. When the vampire heard some people starting to approach the park, he countered his mist to teleport himself and his new bride back to his home.

Once home, Dracula carried Tammy bridal style down a hall to where he was planning to keep his brides. He nudged the already open door all the way open and entered the bedroom he had prepared. The room was nothing special; nothing compared to his room and what Lisa's room would be anyways.

There was only a twin sized bed with a rich red blanket and red and black pillows. The walls of the room matched the bed, the floor was a cold wooded brown with a devil black carpet. The widows had been panted black so not one sliver of sunlight. At one corner was a small wardrobe as most of his past brides didn't much change their clothes so there wasn't a need for very much.

"Ah, there we go." Dracula whispered with a smile on his face, placing the dying woman on the bed. Smiling to himself, satisfied with his first bride, Dracula put his hand through her hair like he did while at the park.

"Sleep, Tammy, for when you wake everything you knew is going to change." The vampire whispered, having learned the woman's name from drinking her blood. Tammy didn't stir or twitch whatsoever as Dracula got up from his spot on the bed and left the room to let his first bride turn and wake on her own.

**~The second Bride~**

Only a week after making Tammy his first bride, Dracula was on the hunt for his second. Tammy, who was now wearing a long white, sleeveless dress, was tagging along with her new master, curious to know who her new sister would be. It was also a good time for Tammy to hunt, as Dracula had been bringing home _dinner_. He didn't want too many people to suddenly go missing at one time, as it would let hunters know where he was and it would ruin his plains with Lisa.

So, until his brides would get better control of their blood lust, Dracula kept a few people in his dungeon, taking out their blood with medical supplies to make the blood last longer. Once the prisoner would get too sick, he would allow Tammy to finish off the body before he would throw it into the Westminster Peir. **(1)**

Although, for tonight, he decided to treat Tammy to fresh blood while he hunted for another woman. He was sure that Tammy wouldn't do something as stupid as break into someone's home. Dracula already made it clear to Tammy that he had some rules that needed to be followed. For one thing, because of what happened to Lucy Westerman, the one that lived in the eighteen century, he disallowed the feeding off anyone under thirteen. One other rule was no one could break into a random house. If they had reason to enter then they'd do it. Otherwise he didn't need the attention.

"Master, I smell mortals approaching." Tammy hissed with lust in her voice. Dracula looked at his bride before he also noticed the scent of a female woman, as well as a man, approaching.

The woman looked to be in her late teens to early twenties. She had short brown, wavy hair and, even from far away Dracula could see that her eyes were a dark gray. She was wearing a green hoodie shirt and tight blue jeans. The woman was laughing about something with the man while she was counting money she had in her hands. Curious to what they were talking about, Dracula got closer and hid in the shadows with Tammy as they listened in.

"Man, babysitting seems like such an easy job. You're lucky, Sarah." The man that was walking beside her commented while pushing his hands in his pockets. The woman, Sarah, giggled as she pushed her money in her hoodie pocket.

"Yeah I know, Brand. The parents trust me and the children love me so much they never tell on me when I steal from them. Just look at this watch I took." Sarah laughed as she took out an gold Rolex. The man whistled, clearly impressed, as Dracula and Tammy silently followed, continuing to watch this woman and man.

"Wow, next time make sure to get something for me. I mean if the cops don't catch you." The man smirked although seemed serious. Sarah sighed as she hung her head, nodding.

"Yeah, I think that car I took finally alerted them of me. I think I am just going to stick with normal babysitting for a while until things cool down." The woman sighed and the man didn't argue with her as they both turned down a corner. At that time Dracula stopped following the couple and turned to his bride.

"Tammy, that woman will be my second bride. Although that man will serve no use to us; do to him what you wish." Dracula said, his silky voice laced with evil. A vile smile spread us on the one human woman's lips, a giggle escaping her throat.

"If that is what you so wish me to do, Master, I will _play _with my new pet." Tammy giggled some more before using her new inhuman speed to disappear from Dracula's sight. It made the vampire smile proudly; his bride was learning quickly and he hoped the other two learned just as fast as her.

Within seconds Dracula was in front of the couple, already noticing that Tammy was sitting on the man's chest, pinning him to the ground. The woman, Sarah, was watching in horror as Tammy was playfully cutting the man's cheek, giggling each time blood was spilled.

"Get off of him you skank!" Sarah screamed as she went to tackle Tammy off the man but Dracula caught her eyes. "Don't just stand there! Please help me!" Sarah said in a panic. Dracula only folded his hand together in front of him as he looked over to Tammy.

"Tammy, don't you think that is just a too little cruel?" he asked with a sadistic smile forming on his lips. The bride looked up from the confused, terrified man with a matching grin while Sarah was shaking in fear.

"You told me to do whatever I wished to do, Master. I want to have fun before I din." The vampire woman giggled while Sarah was taking slow steps back, planing her escape. Although Dracula quickly caught onto this and appeared an inch away from her body, gripping her chin.

"Ah. There is nothing to fear but fear itself, my dear." Dracula said in a soft, though evil, toned voice. Sarah shivered but her eyes were soon locked with his and she could not look away.

"Sarah what are you doing? Let her go you bastard! OW! Get off me you crazy bitch!" The man that was pinned by Tammy shouted, having thought the woman was a wore and that the man only wanted to rape Sarah. Tammy's sadistic grin turned into a snarl as she suddenly bared her fangs.

"Be careful who you talk to, little man. That woman belongs to the Master now and you belong to me. Pity I don't plan on keeping you very long." Tammy gave a short giggle before extending her fangs and stabbing them in his neck. The man screamed but it was cut off with a gurgle as blood filled his throat.

Well the human man was slowly dying of blood lost Dracula was already feeding on the second woman he chose as a bride. To his delight she had become calm and obedient like Tammy had so Dracula had no problems in changing her.

"Master, someone is coming." Tammy hissed in an angry tone. Dracula tore his blood stained face away from Sarah's throat to look in the direction he sensed on coming people.

A growl came shortly after as Dracula started to summon his mist. He knew exactly who was coming their way he it mad his blood run cold. Van Helsing wasn't the only vampire hunter out there as one was heading their way now. Dracula knew this by the scent of dead vampires that covered this oncoming hunter. **(2) **

"Tammy, we're going to teleport. Come here; leave the body." Dracula ordered, holding Sarah over his shoulder. Tammy obeyed quickly, rushing to Dracula as he drape an arm over Tammy so all three of them would be transported back to the house they were living in.

"Was that what I thought it was, Master? Was that a human pest that kills out kind?" Tammy asked with another hiss. Dracula didn't even look at her as his eyes shone with slight amusement, despite a hunter now knowing there were vampires in London. At least it wasn't Mary or Simon.

Dracula was amused because his bride was already talking as if she had been a vampire for years instead of just one week. He supposed it had to do with his control over her but nothing stopped them from remembering their human life. His control just made them more evil then they would have been. It was more like they didn't care about their human life anymore which he wasn't bothered by. Dracula might miss walking in sunlight but he didn't miss his human life.

"Yes, never go up against one alone. I can't afford to lose a bride at this time." Dracula ordered while he took Sarah to a room much like Tammy's. The only difference of it was the colors were in reverse.

"I understand, Master. I will not go against your wishes. When will my new sister wake?" Tammy asked eagerly, excited to have a new friend to _play _with and simply talk to when things got boring. **(3) **Placing the sheets over Sarah's body, Dracula stood up and looked at the first bride.

"The transformation will be complete by tomorrow morning. Go get some rest, Tammy. The sun will be up soon. Tomorrow we will teach Sarah to feed and then we'll go look for my last bride together." Dracula commanded which Tammy easily followed. Separating their own ways, Dracula and Tammy went to their rooms to await for night to come once again.

**~The third Bride~**

A young, eighteen year old, girl by name of Ashlen Cook **(4) **held the hand of a smiling six year old boy as they walked down the street together. It starting to get late, as the sun was almost set; only leaving a streak of orange in the sky. The boy was giggling childishly as he started to quicken his pace, pulling on Ashlen's arm.

"Come on, Ashlen, hurry up. I'm going to miss Pinky and the Brain. Then I'll have to go to bed." The little boy whined with a yank on the teenager's hand. Ashlen only laughed.

"Calm down, Hunter. It's only nine fifteen. We still have fifteen more minutes to get you home. Look, there's your house right now." Ashlen pointed to a two story white house that came into view half a block away. The little boy known as Hunter gave a happy shout as he released the older girl's hand to run the rest of the way home.

"Hunter, watch what you're doing!" Ashlen shouted the boy _just _missed a speeding car when crossing the street.

"Keep off the road you crazy kid!" The man in the car stopped to shout rudely at Hunter, who was now standing in the front yard of his home. Feeling slightly angered for the way Hunter was treated Ashlen walked over to the man.

"By law it is _you _who should have watched where you were going. You were over the speed limit and my cousin had the right away, sir. I ask you not to be so rude to a six year old." Ashlen said politely enough but anyone could still hear the snarl in her voice. The man only turned to Ashlen with a sneer.

"Bitch." He mumbled before speeding away once again. Ashlen only sighed as she finished her work to her aunt's house, who happened to be waiting for her on the lawn.

"People now a days have no maters. They don't seem to care about if they break the law. Although, seeing as the cops are occupied with the murders going around, I can see why people think like this." Ashlen's aunt sighed as she playfully patted her son on the head.

"Yeah, mom and dad told me a bit about that. They said they were actually the ones to find a male's dead body only a week a ago. Have you also heard about all the people that seem to go missing?" Ashlen asked while Hunter was gestured inside the house, who was too young to hear about this. He seemed to occupied with his oncoming show to care anyways.

"Yes I have. Eight people in total have gone missing and only one body was found so far. It was found floating in the Canada Water pond **(5)** and looked to only be a few days old." Ashlen's aunt sighed disapproval which Ashlen could understand. She, too, was disappointed in how little his case had gotten so far.

Until other bodies were found people feared the killer, or maybe killers, wouldn't be discovered. People were becoming scared to leave their homes at night, as they is when the attacks had happened. People even became uneasy when travailing in a group when the police discovered that a woman was also attacked that night when female blood was found on the ground.

"You know the weirdest thing about both the found bodies was that reports say both had their blood removed by medical supplies and the killer made it look like a vampire attack. It kind of feels like a Criminal minds episode if you ask me." Ashlen sighed, crossing her arms with a shiver going down her back.

Vampires had always put a fear in the teenager. She once had an interest in them, when they were harmless cartoons and animes but now Ashlen would simply feel dizzy at just the thought of one of the bloodsuckers. She figured it was the fact that they looked human that scared her the most; that is if they didn't appear as some mutant bat or zombie as they did in some movies that she had watched.

"Huh, interesting. I guess I could see this as a Criminal Mind's episode. Well anyways, would you like to stay the night, dear?" The aunt asked her niece with a kind smile. Ashlen just shook her head, smiling back.

"No, I'll be OK to walk home. I only live a few blocks away. You don't have to worry about me, Aunt Meagan. Not many people are too brave to mess with the daughter of cops." Ashlen said while waving her hand, turning around to leave. Meagan, although, was frowning in concern seeing as it was already dark but, seeing as the niece was the stubborn type, she knew she couldn't convince the girl to stay overnight.

"May god be with you and allow you a safe way home, Ashlen." Meagan waved a she backed towards the house. Ashlen turned around, grinning as she gave another wave while chuckling.

"You as well, Aunt Meagan, have a pleasant night." Ashlen called back before turning her attention away to begin her walk home. Unknown to both woman, a man accompanied by two woman were watching them from the beginning.

"That little boy looked absolutely delicious." One of the women whispered, licking her red lips slowly as a sadistic smile followed. The man sharply turned his head to the woman and gave her a red eyed glare.

"I will not have children that young dying by our hands, Sarah. The last time I allowed it to happen it turned out badly. If I ever find out you're feeding from children you'll no longer be of use to me." The man threatened in a dangerous hissed whisper. Sarah frowned in slight disappointment while the other one giggled, as she seemed to enjoy when the other was in trouble.

"Master, will she become our last sister? Is that why you made us spy on her?" The other woman, Tammy, asked as she spotted the young girl leaving. Dracula turned back his head to watch the teenager get farther away, a small evil smile spreading on his lips as he ignored his first bride.

Underneath Ashlen's tender skin Dracula could smell a hidden secret that even she wasn't aware off. It was unfortunate in her case; if her parents had let her in on the secret sooner, he'd be off looking for a different bride. Now he decided to kill two birds with one stone.

"Sarah, Tammy, go find two new _donors_. The last two died of blood lose sickness last night. Make sure no one sees you and hurry right home once you found who you want." Dracula ordered as he jumped from the house he crouched on, soundlessly landing on his feet. The two brides follows suit, giggling like school girls; evil school girls.

Ashlen felt an odd uneasiness go through her and she was starting to regret her aunt's offer to stay the night. The teenager reached for the silver chain that rested around her on her neck, whatever on it hidden under her shirt collar. Lifting the chain, Ashlen reviled a small, wooden cross, which she held to her lips and silently asking for a safe way home.

Ashlen's whole family had been brought up as Christians. They went to church every Sunday and, seeing as her parents were close friends to the priest, went to brunch right after. They were the kind to pray before every meal and for protection before bed. Although, like most Christians, and other religious people, she would sin.

Ashlen wasn't the most honest in her family, as she would lie about finished homework or chores. She was kind and generous but also had those hate issues for some people with reasons even she didn't know about. **(6) **Ashlen had a temper which would end in her swearing if she got angry enough. Ashlen would always feel guilty in the end pray for forgiveness but, as a teenager in her mists of becoming a woman, she still had a lot to learn; no one could blame her if she sinned once in a while.

"Cold night, isn't it?" A man's voice startled Ashlen as she spun to look behind her, dropping hold of the cross. There stood a man all in black, dark curly hair, green eyes and his hands folded in front of him.

"Um, I don't find it cold, sir." Ashlen said uneasily, getting an uneasy feeling from the man in front of her. The man gave a slight amused smile as a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"I guess some people are more costumed to the temperature than others." He said and took a few steps foreword. Ashlen replied by taking a few steps backwards, holding back a nervous gulp.

"Excuse me but my parents are expecting me home around now." Ashlen excused herself and turned to leave. Yet a startled scream left her throat as the man seemed to appear in front of her within seconds once again.

Dracula was smirking in amusement, admittedly having found torturing this girl. By now she should have been under his influence but, because of her special blood, she still had her free will. Dracula actually preferred it that way; it had been a long time since a woman had been able to rejected his charm and it always turned out interesting.

"Ah yes, you're parents. They almost caused trouble for me a week ago. Tell me, have they told you the family secret yet?" Dracula asked as he reached out a hand to stroke her neck. Although he jerked his hand back when his fingers brushed the silver chain and he finally noticed the wooden cross.

Ashlen was once again stepping backwards, not noticing the building she was backing into until her back hit it. Her eyes then got confused when she saw the man's hand jerk away from her and she followed his eyes to see it on her chain necklace. She began to shake in fear when she noticed that the man's green eyes were turning an angry red.

Dracula hadn't realized that the necklace that the girl was wearing was real silver; until it burnt his finger. What was worse was their was a cross attached. It was going to be a little tricky getting around the necklace. There was the possibility of biting her somewhere else, though the neck has always been his number one choice. Another choice he had was risking the silver burning him as he yanked off the necklace.

"M-m-my par-parents?" Ashlen squeaked out as her body shook in fear. Dracula smirked as he took one step closer, making it impossible for the girl to make a run for it.

"I'll take that as a no. Tell me, do you believe in vampires?" Dracula asked mockingly as his hand reached for the back of her neck. Ashlen whimpered but, seeing as her back was pinned against a building, she was powerless as the man quickly ripped her necklace off, a small hiss of pain escaping his lips as he tossed the silver to the ground.

"Oh dear god help me." Ashlen could only reply as her inter body shook uncontrollably. She knew was calling herself all kind of insults for not taking her aunt's offer as the man put a finger to her lips.

"He doesn't care. If he did he would have never created me." Dracula whispered, eying her neck with a hunger look. He ignored the girl's whimpers as he felt his fangs lengthen before he reached out a hand and stroked from her cheek down, gently.

"Resisting will only make it hurt even more. You belong to me now." Dracula whispered as he brought his face to her ear. Ashlen could only close her eyes tightly and pry with all her might that this was just a horrible nightmare; which went unanswered as she felt the vampire's teeth enter her skin and his lips attack to her neck as he started to suck.

Dracula could tell that the girl wanted to scream, he could taste it in her blood and by the way her body tensed up. Yet it seemed as though he finally had his control over her as she only stood there, only her fingers twitching. Dracula only smirked satisfying as he continued to drink from the girl's throat while evil thoughts went through his mind.

'Ah, now lets see what your move will be.' Dracula thought to himself, thinking of an unknown person. As soon as Ashlen slumped against him, he pulled his face away from her neck.

"It's all a mater of time now." He whispered while his mist began to surround him. Within moments he was off the streets and back home.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>That is river by Big Ben

**(2) **Yes it was a random hunter. I don't know if I will bring him into the story or not and if I do he'll be killed

**(3) **By _play _with yes I do mean sexual things. They _are _called brides and I think they aren't only Dracula's servant's but I think he uses them to satisfy his sexual needs. Here's why I really think he has three brides; he gets three woman and tries to see which out of the three of them would be a good mate. If he doesn't think they are mate worthy he just uses them until he finds a mate. P.S: I suck at explaining things :(

**(4) **Yes I am putting my character in the story. I have an idea for it and it doesn't mean I am going to pair myself with Dracula. I just have an idea for it, alright? Please don't complain. This will still be about Lisa and Dracula though they might not end up together

**(5) **Look at it on a map. Follow the Westminster Pier until you get to a Surrey Water. Follow the river and you'll get to Canada Water where the trail ends which makes me think it is a river. If anyone knows the true name of the "pond" please let me know

**(6) **Has anyone felt that way? You look at a person and you feel like you hate them without a reason? I felt that way with a boy that would just whistle all the time

Sorry I ended it like that. I was getting bored with it and I want to get back to Lisa. Also there is a reason Ashlen wasn't controlled by him BUT she does not have Dracula's blood


	5. Chapter 4

I am SOOOOOO sorry for the late reply. I have started Harry Potter stuff, Fenrir Greyback (werewolf if you don't know) stuff. Well here is my update

I was going to start with a five year update but then I found this in my files so you might get two chapters in one day. This is like a recap of what happened and talks more about the brides

* * *

><p><strong>~Two Years Later~<strong>

Dracula spied the Carfax Antique shop from a distance with three young beautiful woman know as his new brides at his side. With his advanced vampire eye sight, the vampire king could see perfectly into the young preteen's bedroom. The window to the girl's window was open, which allowed the vampire to see the girl that shared his blood, laying in her bed and using a lap light to read. Draco was smirking as his greenish blue eyes had a softness that not many people got to witnessed.

It had been two years since Dracula had last seen Mary's young daughter. Even though it killed his already dead heart the vampire knew he had to break contact with the child. That meant he didn't even so much as enter one of her dreams and he would continue to do so. The reason behind this had to do with Mary and Simon. He had to make sure that they didn't tell their daughter about him and to make sure he they did not, he kept out of Lisa's dreams to avoid her telling her parents about them. Luckily, Dracula had things that kept his mind occupied so time was going faster than he had hoped.

In the first month after his escape, Dracula had found a three story house big enough for himself, his brides, some human servants that he had hypnotized, Lisa when he would bring her to live with him and so much more room. The house was so big and had so much room to spare that the vampire king had turned the house basement into dungeon rooms. That is where he would keep his enemies and the humans that his brides wished to keep as pets until it was time to eat.

After a week of moving in and getting what he needed, Dracula had started the hunt for his brides. He didn't want to pick the first women he saw like he did with Solina and Victoria. No, he wanted to make sure they would last longer in battle and wouldn't be overly jealous of his chose for Lisa over them. Solina, Victoria and even Lucy, who was supposed to be Mary's best friend, seemed jealous when Dracula wanted her over them. They had taunted Mary out of jealously and probably made her fear worse. Dracula didn't want Lisa to fear him at all so he had to find brides that wouldn't dare do a thing to hurt or scare his beloved.

The oldest of the brides was a twenty five year old woman named Tammy Westerman, no relation to Lucy Westerman. She had long blond hair which grew wavy once bitten. Her eyes had been a light brown but now were a rich vampire, blood red. While human she had been a animal lover and a vegetarian, disliking to eat even tuna. At times Tammy would would go as far as start an angry rant about not eating meat when she saw other people eating beef. She was also a kind, friendly woman and, unless she started a rant about not eating meat, it was easy for her to make friends.

Now that Tammy was a vampire she was mean, cruel and sly. She would trick men into a back ally to make sure no one would see her feed off them. The only thing that seemed to stay the same about Tammy was her hatred for me and to feed from meat eaters; she had always explained it made the blood taste bad. So Tammy only drank from vegetarians like how she had once been one.

Dracula had spotted Tammy in the park one night while he was searching for something to eat. The woman had been sitting on a bench, throwing out berries and nuts for the owls that came to hunt in that area in hopes it'd save the life of some mice. Thinking that the woman was kind enough to do such a thing, he picked her as his first bride.

The second bride was a twenty two year old woman name Sarah Little. The woman had short curly red hair which had turned a orange-gold once bitten. Her eyes had been a green gray but, like Tammy, they mostly appeared vampire blood red. Also, although being younger than Tammy, Sarah happened to be the same height as the older woman.

While Sarah had been human she had seemed child friendly, as she babysat since she was thirteen years old. Yet, around that same age, Sarah had become a thief and a pretty good one at that. She had started out with taking small change when she was younger but would move on to bigger things like jewelry and even a mini van as she got older. Her stealing had gotten so bad that the police had gotten involved.

Even now that Sarah was a vampire she would steal things off the dead bodies of her victims. Also. like Tammy, Sarah was no longer as friendly as she once was; she might have even been a lot more evil than the older bride. Now, as a vampire, Sarah would crave the blood of young children from time to time but. Although, because of what happened over one hundred years ago, Dracula forbidden his brides from feeding off anyone younger than fifteen.

Dracula had met Sarah when he took Tammy out hunting. He and his bride had hid in a tree as they watched Sarah and a human male walk down the street. The vampire king had heard how Sarah was a babysitter loved by children and that instantly told him she would probably be good with Lisa. He also heard that Sarah was a popular thief but that didn't concern the vampire. As Dracula claimed Sarah as his second bride, he allowed Tammy to kill the male human that was with her.

The youngest of his brides was an eighteen year old girl named Ashlen Cook. She had long brown hair that seemed curly by nature. It didn't change too much once she had been bitten; at most it got more shinny. Ashlen had light blue eyes that had stayed that color even after she had been turned into a vampire; her eyes only turning blood red when getting blood thirsty.

While Ashlen had still been human, she was kind, friendly, loved to joke around, had a childish side and was a Christian. Ashlen came from a big family, which lead her to her love of children. She had three brothers, two younger, one older, and a handful of cousins. She loved her family to death and would even go against bikers to protect the people she loved. She was the bride that impressed Dracula the most.

When Dracula had found Ashlen, she had been walking her six year old cousin home. Thanks to his vampire sense of smell, Dracula easily figured out that, even though the boy may have been her cousin, the boy and the girl had no blood relation. Yet, because she shared a blood scent to her aunt, the vampire knew they were family **(1)**. The vampire king was impressed how the girl defended the young child from the man in the car. He knew he had to have her as his third bride.

There was also something special about the girl, something in her blood that he could smell. It was something that Dracula never would have expected but something that made the vampire very happy. He knew by taking this girl as a bride he wasn't just gaining something also getting revenge in that the same time.

When the girl had been walking home, Dracula had told his brides to go hunting and made his move. He had thought that Ashlen would be a easy target seeing as most teenaged girls were looking for boyfriends. In his short time in the modern world, the vampire came to learn that girls today were a lot more sluttish than they were back in the eighteen hundreds. Using himself twelve years ago as an example, no mater where he went, there were woman that would stare at him. Though he was used to the staring, he could have gone without some of the perverted looks most had given him. Now a days girls he saw were out partying, doing drugs or having sex with random men.

Although, to his great surprise, Ashlen did not react like he had first thought she wound. Instead the teenager showed nervousness and fear when Dracula showed himself to her. She kept trying to get away from him until Dracula made it impossible by making her back up into a building wall. The vampire king was actually very impressed as it had been a very long time since a girl had been able to fight against him. Still, after burning his hand from yanking off a silver necklace, Dracula marked her as his third bride.

The vampire had thought that Ashlen would be a easy girl to make a bride. Through his short time in the modern world he had learned that most teenaged girls were looking for boyfriends. They ether wanted to go to parties, have sex and some teenagers as old as fourteen were having babies. Yet there was another reason Dracula had targeted the teenager. There was something in her blood that he never would have expected to but did not regret. Although, when Dracula approached Ashlen, he didn't expect the reaction that he had gotten out of her.

Now that Ashlen was a vampire she became a lot more quite, depressed and had a very bad temper. Her temper could be so bad at times that she would completely black out and wake up to dead bodies around her. Ashlen also rarely spoke to anyone unless someone was saying something interesting or she liked that person. Whenever she could, Ashlen would avoid her _sisters _and take to glaring at them.

Although, compared to the other two brides, Ashlen wasn't thought of as evil and she still thought of herself as a Christian. Although, because her body demanded it and she would die without it, Ashlen still had to drank human blood. Although the only people Ashlen drank from were the people she thought deserved to die; murders, robbers, rapist and more.

Another thing that impressed Dracula about Ashlen was how much free will she still had. Unlike the other two brides, the teenaged vampire refused to wear a skimpy dress and continued to wear anything she wished. Sarah and Tammy weren't too happy about it but Dracula didn't care; the brides had always choose to wear dress, he never made them. The young vampire didn't seem to take any notice in the two other brides. Dracula was impressed but not that surprised about her free will. After all he knew her _little family secret _and it made him glad to have her with him; even if she had not forgiven him for attacking her.

Continuing to stare up at Lisa's window, the vampire sighed in contentment. He could see how beautiful the young girl was becoming and she would only get more radiant as the years go by. It was getting harder for Dracula to stand in the dark and wait. The darker part of him would keep telling him to take her now but the more logic side of him reminded him he needed to wait. If he broke off contact for another three years, Mary and Simon would believe he had lost interest; hopefully.

Tammy and Sarah stood next to Dracula, their skimpy, sleeveless dresses blowing in the wind as Ashlen leaned back against a tree, wearing a hooded cloak and jeans. The two older of the vampire women were looking up at the same window as their master but with jealous eyes as Ashlen kept an eye out for human and possible hunters. All three of the brides knew that Dracula planed to make the young Sheepered girl his mate. While Ashlen cared more about the girl's safety, the other two female vampires had shown signs of jealousy.

It was a common side effect that appeared in most women that Dracula would bite. They had a physical, obsessive attraction to the male vampire, most of which Dracula didn't mind. It was because of this behavior that the vampire king was able to do as he wished with the women. He usually just kept the woman as right hand men, but he would often use the woman to satisfy his own needs, which gave them the title _Bride _**(2)**. There were some cases that Dracula would even become protective of his brides, as he was with Solina when he found her in that precinct, concerned when the female vampire was being starved.

Ashlen was unlike the two older brides. Thanks to her free will she could remember perfectly well how the vampire had attacked her. She would have said that she hated him, but then she'd be lying to herself. There was a small part of her that actually felt sorry for the vampire. He had lived for so long with no one to love him back. Also, even if he found someone that shared his love, she wouldn't be immortal like he was. Although, even if Ashlen didn't completely hate him and felt sorry for him, she would never forgive him for taking away her human life.

"It wont be long now, my sweet." Dracula said in a soft whisper. Unnoticed to him, the eyes of Tammy and Sarah flashed darker red as Ashlen only glared at her _sisters _before she turned her head to the left.

"Someone's coming." Ashlen alerted the others. All three other vampires instantly turned their heads away from the Carfax Antique to see there was a hooded man walking in their direction.

"What a tasty little man." Tammy hissed with a lick of her lips. Sarah giggled and stood next to her sister.

"Very tasty." The younger woman agreed, licking her ruby red lips. Ashlen, her face hidden by the hood, glared at the others in disgust as Dracula held out his arm to keep the two brides back.

"Do not misjudge what you can not see. We are leaving." Dracula ordered as he spun around. The two brides looked upset but followed their master without a fight.

Ashlen stayed back a few seconds as she looked at the human that was obviously male. She frowned and her eyes softened in sadness. Tugging her hood so her head would sink deeper inside, Ashlen turned her back on her brother and followed the other vampires, silently thankful that Dracula spared his life.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Actually in real life we are half cousins; my mother and sister have different fathers

**(2) **That is just something I thought of, I don't know if that is true of not

Please don't call Ashlen a Mary-Sue, everything will be explained. If you can not wait, ask in a review and I will explain everything to you


End file.
